


Untitled Prompt Fill #14

by asuninside



Series: Tumblr Prompts [14]
Category: Glee
Genre: First Meetings, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-07
Updated: 2014-01-07
Packaged: 2018-01-07 19:53:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1123748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asuninside/pseuds/asuninside
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonymous prompted: klaine meet for the first time doing a commercial together?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled Prompt Fill #14

The director claps his hands together loudly.

“ _Oh_ -kay people, we don’t have all day! You-“ he points to Kurt, “sit here.”

Kurt takes a deep breath to quell his nerves and goes over to sit on the park bench.

A _national commercial._ It's exhilarating. It's terrifying. He hasn’t met his scene partner yet, but he knows that she’s supposed to sidle up to him, look coyly down and ask if the seat is taken. He’ll say no, she’ll sit down close, tell him he smells really good, and then they’ll kiss. He's a little nervous about that part, but he figures it won't be too bad, just a peck, and   no different from when he'd played Tony opposite Rachel in high school.

Apparently in post-production some effects will be added to ensure the audience knows the kiss is happening in her head, going along with the tagline, “ _The fragrance of fantasies.”_

It’s all rather ridiculous in his opinion, but there’s not a lot Kurt wouldn’t do to land a gig this huge.

  _“Action!”_ Kurt leans his back against the bench and scrolls his finger down the prop iPad.

“Excuse me,” comes a voice, “is this seat taken?”

Kurt nearly jumps out of his skin. That was a most certainly a male voice. He looks up in shock just as the director yells, “Cut!”

The boy standing above him is absolutely drop-dead gorgeous. Kurt has seen no shortage of attractive men since arriving in New York, sure, but none of them has even come close to this. He has dark, slicked-back hair, huge hazel eyes, and a compact, muscular body. Kurt thinks he'd be even hotter if he were smiling.

As it is, he his expression is something more along the lines of distraught. “Sorry, I’m sorry! Did I come in too soon?”

The director stalks over to the bench, waving the boy off a flick of his hand. “No, that was fine.” He looks down at Kurt and narrows his eyes.

“But you. What the hell was that?” 

Kurt gulps.

“I- I was startled. At my audition you told me the scene would be with a girl. His voice caught me off guard.”

The director rolls his eyes. “The company wants to be seen as diverse and open-minded, so we made it two dudes. That a problem?”

 Kurt shakes his head frantically. “No! No problem, I, um-it’s fine!”

“Good,” he says, then turns and walks back toward the crew shouting, “Take five everyone!”  

The boy smiles shyly down at him. “Is this your first commercial too?”

“You could tell?”

His smile widens. “You seem a little nervous.”

Kurt bites his lip and looks downward. “I just- I’ve never-“

He can’t, he _can’t_ admit to this beautiful boy that he’s never kissed anyone before.

“I don’t really know how to kiss.”

The boy’s eyes widen a little. “You- seriously?”

Kurt blushes.

“No, I mean-“ the boy backpedals a little. “I just can’t believe you haven't- have you _seen_ yourself?”

It’s Kurt’s turn to widen incredulously and the boy’s turn to blush.

“That was inappropriate, I’m sorry.”

He looks so flustered that Kurt nearly laughs. Instead, he holds out his hand to shake. “I’m Kurt.”

The boy takes his hand. “Blaine.”

There’s a moment of silence, and then Kurt steels his nerves, says, “You’re pretty good looking yourself.”

Blaine’s cheeks go even pinker than before. “This may be presumptuous of me, but we have about three minutes left before we shoot the scene again. Do you want to-“ he breaks off for a moment, shuts his eyes.

When he opens them again he says, “Do you want to maybe have a practice kiss? So your first one isn’t in front of the cameras?”

_Oh god, oh god, oh god._

“Sure,” he manages.

Blaine sits on the bench next to him, takes his hand again, gently, leans in, and then their mouths are being pressed together and it’s the most wonderful, dizzying, _perfect_ sensation he’s ever felt.

Blaine opens his mouth ever-so-slightly and Kurt does the same and then he feels the barest flick of Blaine’s tongue against his and then they’ve broken apart and he’s breathing heavily and Blaine is looking at him like he’s something magical.

“I- wow.” Blaine says. Kurt nods, can’t find words.

“Places!”

Blaine practically leaps off the bench into standing. “I’m- I have to go back over there, but um, after- after the filming is over maybe we could grab a coffee?”

Kurt feels a smile taking over his whole face. “I’d like that.”

They smile at each other for a moment, and then Kurt picks up the iPad again and starts scrolling.

“ _Action!_ ”

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
